Ella es su gatita
by Johan Kira Expelliarmus
Summary: Ginny se despierta en un lugar desconocido sin recuerdos. ¿Debería creer al joven que afirma ser su marido?


Saludos a tod s. Después de un largo tiempo, vuelvo a publicar una historia propia, que espero que sea del agrado de todos los lectores de FFnet.

**Renuncia:**_ Harry Potter y su mágico universo no me pertenecen a mi -si así fuera otro gallo cantaría-, sino a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros._

**ooo00o00ooo**

**ELLA ES SU GATITA**

_Escrita por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**ooo00o00ooo**

La luz dañaba a sus ojos. Protestó y se frotó las sienes en un intento para aminorar el dolor.

"¿Estás bien, gatita?" -preguntó una voz masculina.

"La luz." -murmuró ella.

Ella oyó pasos y a continuación escuchó unos ruidos. Luego el colchón se hundió un poco a su lado izquierdo, y un paño frío fue colocado sobre su frente.

"He bajado las persianas. Trata de abrir tus ojos."

Con cautela, Ginny abrió sus ojos. Aquella penumbra era igual de bienvenida como el paño frío.

"¿Mejor?"

Ella observó al hombre pálido y rubio que estaba sentado a su lado en la cama. Si no se equivocaba, calculaba que podría tener unos veinte años y le sonaba extrañamente familiar, pero no tenía ni idea de quién podría ser. Sus acciones eran amables, pero su mirada de ojos grises parecía tan dura como el acero.

"Un poco." -ella miró más allá de él. La habitación no le era más familiar que aquel joven. Un papel pintado de color verde azulado cubría las paredes del dormitorio, aunque éste se desvanecía en ciertos lugares y se estaba despellejando en las esquinas, probablemente a causa de la humedad. La manta que yacía sobre ella parecía una colcha hecha a mano. Estaba limpia, pero deshilachada en los bordes. Un armario, una mesa de escritorio con una silla de apariencia anticuada a su lado, y un pequeño aparador con un gran espejo sobre él eran las demás piezas de mobiliario que, junto con la cama donde ella se encontraba, había en aquella habitación.

"¿Recuerdas algo?" -preguntó el hombre mientras colocaba un vial de poción en su mano.

"Mi nombre es Ginny." -eso lo sabía. Miró a la poción-. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Es para aliviar el dolor de cabeza."

Ginny miró a la poción. Podría ser veneno. Ella colocó el vial en sus labios y bebió su contenido. O bien podría hacer que el dolor desapareciera o podría matarla. En ese momento, cualquier resultado le sonaba bien. Una ola refrescante traspasó su cuerpo, alejando el dolor. "Esto está mucho mejor. Muchas gracias."

Él la miró a los ojos. "¿Me recuerdas? ¿Sabes quién soy?"

Ella le estudió. La piel alrededor de sus ojos gris claro estaba finamente delineada.

"Lo siento, pero no te reconozco. Tampoco reconozco esta habitación."

Él se apartó, con cierta tristeza. Ella no había querido importunarle con su respuesta.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, preguntó "¿Recuerdas cual es tu apellido?"

"Por supuesto." -replicó ella-. "Mi nombre es Ginny..." -entonces se quedó en blanco. No podía ser. No tenía ni idea de cual era su apellido. ¿Cómo alguien podía olvidar su propio apellido? Empezó a formársele un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos castaños.

El hombre la tomó en sus brazos. "No llores, gatita. No es culpa tuya. Tu nombre es Ginny Malfoy."

De alguna manera sintió que aquello le sonaba extraño, como si no fuera correcto, pero no estaba dispuesta a discutir. Respiraba de forma entrecortada y la situación empezaba a dominarla, a ella y sus emociones. Él se retiro un poco para poder ver mejor su rostro.

"¿Está todo bien?"

Ella asintió.

"Bueno. Ahora que sabes quien eres, debería presentarme. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Soy tu esposo."

"¿Tú eres mi esposo?"

El asintió con la cabeza.

Suponía que tendría que creerle. ¿Por qué él le mentiría sobre algo así? Se dio cuenta de que él estaba esperando una respuesta, por lo que improvisó.

"Draco es un nombre verdaderamente interesante."

Él bufó. "Bueno, tampoco se queda atrás Ginny, que es el diminutivo de Ginevra."

"No lo es." -protestó ella-. "Te lo estas inventando."

Él sonrió. "De todas las cosas en las que podría mentirte, ¿por qué mentiría sobre tu nombre?"

Ginny decidió que le gustaba su sonrisa. Avivaba sus ojos. Suponía que si tenía que despertar casada con un desconocido, era muy agradable despertar casada con un desconocido de buen ver. "Supongo que tienes razón."

Él extendió la mano para tocar su frente. "¿Cómo se siente tu cabeza?"

"El dolor se ha ido. ¿Qué me ocurrió?"

"Saliste malherida a causa de un embrujo que te lanzaron. Se utilizó magia ancestral para salvarte. Sin embargo, un desafortunado efecto secundario de ésta es que se sufre una amnesia definitiva. No quería perderte. No podría soportarlo." -comentó él con la angustia reflejada en su voz y en su mirada. Tras refregarse los ojos un momento, continuó hablando con ella, de una forma más serena-. "Pero ahora estas sana y salva, y supongo que tendremos que vivir nuevas memorias."

Rozó la punta de sus dedos desde su frente hasta su mandíbula. La intensidad con que la miraba con sus ojos grises, combinada con su contacto la hizo estremecerse.

"¿Tienes frío?" -preguntó en un tono divertido.

Mortificada por su reacción, mintió y le contestó. "Si. ¿Podría tomar una taza de té para calentarme?"

"Por supuesto."

Él se levanto y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, ella vislumbró un pequeño pasillo oscuro. Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo mientras se alejaba de la habitación. Durante su ausencia, ella miró alrededor de la habitación. La mesa de escritorio tenía unos cuantos libros apilados sobre ella. Un suéter de hombre estaba colgado de un cajón parcialmente abierto del armario. También vislumbró una pintura de un paisaje marino que se hallaba colgado sobre la pared de su derecha.

"O no tenemos mucho dinero, o soy una terrible decoradora." -murmuró ella pensativamente, mientras friccionaba las manos para calentárselas y se acomodaba ligeramente la manta que había sobre el edredón. Entonces se dio cuenta de la ropa que llevaba puesto: llevaba un grueso pijama de dos piezas, de color plateado con algunas runas doradas.

No obstante, no se detuvo a mirar su atuendo mucho más tiempo, puesto que Draco regresaba con sendas tazas de té y galletas sobre una bandeja de madera llena de cicatrices. Entonces se le reveló cual era la respuesta a su pregunta. Pero el dinero no lo era todo en la vida. Al menos tenía a un marido que se preocupaba lo suficiente por ella para traerle té y galletas a la cama.

Ella sorbió el té caliente, algo que la tranquilizó.

"¿Éste es nuestro hogar?"

Él la miró como si estuviese demente. "Esto es un refugio temporal hasta que sea seguro trasladarte a casa."

"¿De quién nos estamos ocultando?"

Él sacudió la cabeza. "No te preocupes. Nadie podrá encontrarnos. Me he asegurado de ello. Ahora estás a salvo."

"Herida a causa de un embrujo no me dice mucho. ¿Cómo fui herida?"

Draco dejó su taza. "Es en parte culpa mía, por no haber sabido protegerte como merecías. Sin embargo, preferiría que ahora hablásemos de cosas más agradables."

Ella estaba algo decepcionada, pero no quería molestarle. "Está bien. ¿De que te gustaría hablar?"

"Necesito que sigas algunas reglas. La gente que te hirieron podría venir a buscarte. Por ello, necesito que permanezcas en el interior. No te será difícil porque las puertas están selladas mágicamente. Las ventanas también lo están."

El pánico se deslizó por todo su cuerpo. Ella alcanzó la mano de él. "¿Me vas a dejar sola?"

"No me iré hasta mañana por la noche, gatita. No será por mucho tiempo." -llevó la mano de ella a sus labios y besó su palma.

"Antes me llamaste así." -comentó Ginny, no estando segura de si le gustaba.

"¿Llamarte cómo?" -preguntó él.

"Gatita."

"Es mi apodo cariñoso para ti. Te solía gustar."

Ginny tomó otro sorbo de su té. Si era sincera consigo misma, no era el peor apodo del mundo. Era dulce a su manera. Él la volvió a besar en la palma de la mano otra vez. El calor que impregnaba aquel acto se difundía por todo su cuerpo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en la cama con un hombre guapo y atractivo. Y no ayudaba para nada que ahora él estuviese acariciándole su mano con el pulgar. Decidiendo que necesitaba enfocarse en otra cosa, ella le cuestionó otra cosa: "¿De qué clase de té es éste?"

"Es una mezcla especial. Se supone que es relajante. ¿Te gusta?"

La relajación no era precisamente la emoción que estaba experimentando en ese mismo momento.

"Es agradable." -ella miró la bandeja con las galletas. "No tengo ni idea de que tipo de galletas me gustan."

"Miralo de esta manera. Tienes la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Tal vez algunas cosas que aborrecías antes, ahora llegues a amarlas."

"Supongo." -cogió una galleta amarilla y mordió un pedazo. Tenía un ligero sabor a limón. La masticó y se la tragó. "Me gusta las de limón."

Draco se inclinó hacia ella. "Las de limón son mis preferidas."

Ginny se congeló cuando él cerró la distancia entre ellos y rozó sus labios contra los suyos. El corazón le latía a triple velocidad mientras permitía que la besara. Una punzada de culpa atravesó su cerebro. No estaba segura de por qué se sentiría culpable por besar a su propio marido. Fue un beso precioso. Comenzó lento y dulce. Cuando ella no se opuso, él profundizó el beso. Su lengua se deslizó contra la de ella y el calor atravesaba todo su cuerpo.

Él se apartó ligeramente de ella y posó el pulgar sobre su labio inferior. "Parece como si hubiese estado esperando años por querer hacer eso."

El rubor se adueño de su rostro. Ella encontró su mirada. "Me siento como si estuviese en una primera cita. ¿Me juras que estamos casados? ¿No serás algún granuja que anda tomando ventaja sobre mujeres con la memoria perdida?"

Él se rió. "Está bien. Me has descubierto. Soy un malvado príncipe que ha logrado secuestrar a la hermosa princesa cuando su familia la dejo desatendida. Mi nefasto plan es seducirte y hacer que te enamores locamente de mí."

Ginny se rió a carcajadas. "Dudó que un malvado príncipe se viese tan buen partido como tú. Ellos tienen narices aguileñas, y el pelo largo y sucio."

"¿Realmente? Bueno, entonces supongo que me quedare con la historia en la que eres mi esposa y tu me adoras absolutamente."

Ella bufó. "Espera un minuto. Tú eres el único que me ha traído té a la cama. Entonces, tú debes ser el que me adora."

Él recogió la bandeja del té y la colocó en el suelo. "Tal vez podríamos adorarnos mutuamente el uno al otro." -sugirió con un tono de voz que provocaba como si hubiese mariposas en las entrañas de Ginny.

Ella extendió la mano y posó la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula. "Prometeme que me contarás como nos conocimos."

"Te contaré cualquier historia que desees escuchar." -le aseguró a ella mientras se inclinaba y la volvía a besar.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el beso fue más apasionado y no paró hasta que debieron recuperar el aliento, pero aún así no parecía ser suficiente para él, por lo que trasladó su boca para besar su mejilla, su oreja, su cuello. Fue en ese momento, cuando él acertó a dar con un punto especialmente sensible de su cuello y empezó a mordisquearlo cariñosamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente no le preocupaba en absoluto si él era un malvado príncipe que la hubiese secuestrado. Mientras continuara mimándola de esa manera, ella sería completamente feliz de vivir secuestrada bajo su control.

Sus manos y su boca se movían sobre la piel del otro, y justo cuando sus suaves dedos comenzaban a acariciar directamente sus pechos por debajo del pijama, dirigiéndose hacia sus pezones, se dio cuenta de que ella ardía de necesidad. Le necesitaba ahora. Le necesitaba dentro suya. Fue entonces cuando, de repente, un dolor punzante en su sien la hizo gritar.

Él se alejó de ella, asustado de haberle provocado daño alguno. "¿Qué pasa?"

El dolor crecía a peor. Ella apretaba su cabeza en sus manos. "Me duele. Ayudame."

Él rápidamente fue hacía el aparador y abrió el cajón superior. De éste sacó un vial y se regresó enseguida con ella. Ginny tragó la poción.

Él se sentó sobre la cama y la colocó sobre su regazo. Acariciaba su pelo y murmuraba palabras de aliento y cariño. "Lo siento mucho. Apresuré las cosas. No estaba pensando con claridad."

Él beso su frente.

La familiar sensación refrescante se difundió por todo su cuerpo. Ella se relajó contra él. "No es como si te hubiese rechazado con un bate."

Él soltó una risa encantadora.

Una sensación de letargo comenzaba a dominar su cuerpo. "Estoy cansada." -murmuró ella.

"Había un poco de poción somnífera mezclada en esa dosis."

"Muy astuto." -comentó ella mientras posicionaba su cabeza más cómodamente sobre su pecho. "¿Me prometes que te quedarás a mi lado?" -preguntó ella, disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo presionando con el suyo.

Él se tumbó de forma supina en la cama y la trajo a sí mismo, de forma que la cabeza de ella se apoyase sobre su pecho. Le acariciaba sus preciosos cabellos pelirrojos. "No te preocupes por ello, gatita. Te prometo que vamos a estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas."

Ginny se meneó un rato hasta que tuvo una pierna estirada sobre la de él. Su respiración comenzó a ser regular. Él sabía que ella ya estaba dormida.

Draco sonrió satisfecho mientras miraba al techo. Ellos jamás la encontrarían. Ella era suya. Después de todos estos años -admirándola desde lejos, fantaseando con ella en sus sueños, obsesionado con ella desde que se le enfrentó en Flourish & Blotts-, Ginny Weasley era finalmente suya. Después de todo, ella es su gatita. Y lo sería para siempre.

**¿FIN...?**

**ooo00o00ooo**

**Nota del autor:** _Que conste que he sudado tinta para escribir este fanfic, porque no había vuelto a intentar escribir un fanfic propio desde hacia mucho tiempo. No obstante, no creo que me haya salido mal y espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
